As the moon was the witness
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: As the moon was the witness, they were dauntless, as though carefree butterflies, flying from flower to flower, roaming in the universe of youth. My first take on TyHil. Warning: Lime (Slight sexual content)


**A/N:**

 **Listen guys, I never wrote lemon/lime/smut/sexual contents before that. I've written this piece only after being dared by Cutetyhil aka Simy. This is for you my friend, my first TyHil ever!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tink tink! Tink tink!"

The charcoal-colored stallion was darting through the condensed greeneries of the bushes. Greasy current of air was streaming towards the opposite direction, trying the horse-rider to stop. Even the new leaves of the foliage were also terrified a lot, shuddering like hell. But even the velocity, the speed of wind and its direction couldn't stop the predator from his mission. Why to attempt futilely?

Pulling out the whip, he slammed it at the right front ankle of the beast. It worked properly. The male horse filled with testosterones stopped. Straightening his sharp ears, he closed his eyes. In the entire darkness of vegetation, the rustles of dry fallen leaves could be heard by him. The arriver which was coming closer across the desiccated grasses was identified.

His eyes lit up like a pair of 100 watt electric bulbs. Taking the rifle placed on the back of the domestic animal, he reloaded it. Placing one of his eye right in front of the concave lens of the eyehole, he towed the trigger.

"Bang!"

A few undeveloped leaves in the shades of lemon fell down. Some nocturnal birds flew towards the brightening moon with their hasty wings. Owls started crying with their blood-freezing voice. Nevertheless, he didn't care. Following his own path, he reached the prey that'd been preyed by him just then. A gigantic somber was lifelessly collapsed on the craggy ground, in the center of a puddle of blood. It was as dark as the tough pewters. The horns of it were outstretched; fortified like the branches of a banyan tree. He smirked at that.

Soon he was distracted by a reverberation of someone; belonging to any human being, any beautiful human being. Someone humming the lyrics of a song was trying to pull him towards her. The stanzas, playing the eternal chants of love in his neurons, captivated him like the newly blossomed sprout on the parot-green calyxe. It was sweeter than the honey, it was softer than the water. If you touched it, it would get shattered into smithereens. Trailing the source with his eager auricles, he headed.

* * *

Luna's eyes were upon her. She rose up from the translucent water surface, awaking thousands of vivacities in it. From the center, the waves moved towards to the edges of the oval-sized inlet containing melted dark diamond. Her chocolate-colored thick long hair was clinging to her wet cheeks and back. Droplets of water were trickling down from her soaked body. A white strapless corset was hugging her smooth-edged breasts tightly. To conceal her lower area, there was a white loincloth. Since it was drenched, everything was exposed to everyone. Her ruby-colored eyes sparkled once as she expanded her supple milky white arms. Moonlight was rained on her whole body, radiating to every dark corner as though she'd been a crystal mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she again plunged into water. In the depth of the dark green grass, light-colored florets bloomed. From the unknown, petite birds flew, sitting on the leafy branches. From somewhere, someone dived into the succulent lagoon. Not paying any heed, she slapped on the top of the liquid mirror, again rising the concussion of discreetness. Moon exposed herself more brightly, more clearly. Right at that moment, someone grabbed her mouth from the back.

"Ummm!" She tossed her arms in order to get rid of the secret invader, but her attempt went in vein. Turning back, she automatically got freed as a smile appeared on her face.

"Tyson!" She whispered, "What're you doing?"

Her words were cut as the hunter placed his index finger on her pink, wet lips. She blinked once, looking at his bare well-toned chest. Each muscle of his ribcage could be seen evidently. His muscular arms were already wrapped around her slim waist. Slowly, his face leaned against hers. Despite of being in the cold water of the cove, she felt her temperature increasing rapidly.

Within a nanosecond, their lips clung to each other. The navy-haired guy simply sucked on her soft warm lower lip, reminding him the taste of the new-grown strawberries. On the other hand, his upper lip was rough, yet warm to pull on. He breached his wide fingers in her russet silky filaments, making them get lost nearly. The seraphic fragrance coming from her hair made him crazy like a young stallion, yearning to taste the youth at once. Incessantly, he wanted to belong to her. Forever, she wanted to belong to him. She gently pulled his navy-blue tresses, squeezing his neck politely, almost surrendering herself to him, nonetheless, not giving up fully.

His testosterones spread all over his body as he shoved the tongue inside her mouth, exploring the wet, dark pink cave. She whimpered once, closing her eyes, completely drowning in the ocean of euphoria.

Once he stopped, she opened her eyelids. Her bright wine-colored orbs were somewhat darkened, drowsy and dreamy. But she pouted in disgrace.

She couldn't open her mouth as he cupped her face in his palms. Getting the heated touch of his fingers on her tender cheeks, she almost melted in his embrace. She again closed her eyes as the hunter caressed her rosy cheeks softly. Not freeing her from the dungeon of his rock-hard arms, he placed his lips on her collarbones and soft areas, sucking, licking and biting them like a hungry tiger. The brunette whimpered again in pleasure. His two lips, his thirty-two teeth left the pink scares, the signs of love bites on her uncovered neck.

They, for the second time, engaged each other into a frenzied French kiss as Tyson's hands travelled backward, pulling the robes of her strapless bra. Undoing it, he threw it at the condensed darkness, revealing her milky white soft rondures with baby-orange nipples. His thirsty eyes didn't want to wait once. Swiftly he captured those soft globes of fleshes like catching criminals with his skilled fists.

He scrubbed them affectionately as a sigh of gratification escaped from her throat. Receiving the untold consent, the dragoon-wielder amplified his speed.

Hilary received a great thunder wave of 440 volt in her entire body. Each of the hair on her body straightened up. She quivered lightly. However, she hugged her in sex urge, whispering into his ears, "Not anymore here."

He lifted her in bridal style, hooking his arms beneath her back and knees. Gazing at her serene face lovingly, he got up and vanished in the gloomy forest. He didn't care that his somber-deer was rotting and stinking like hell. He didn't notice that he had to return to his house. All he cared about her, and she cared about him. As the moon was the witness, they were dauntless, as though carefree butterflies, flying from flower to flower, roaming in the universe of youth.

* * *

 ***Hides underneath the blanket***

 **Ahem...I know that it's been a rotten piece of a cheese. Nonetheless, please read and review. Go easy on me, I repeat that I never wrote this type of contents before. Read and review. Pardon the grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **Dear Simy, are you happy now? :P**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
